I'm hooked on a feeling
by TheBoludaSpring
Summary: Conjunto de one-shot y drabbles no relacionados entre sí, basados en los temas de la StarkQuill Week 2018.
1. Música

Conjunto de one-shot y drabbles no relacionados entre sí, una antigua contribución a la StarkQuill Week del año pasado.  
**_25 de Oct. Música._**

* * *

La primera canción aparece implacable e inadecuada en el momento en el que cae del mágico portal al que había decido entrar con un misil en su espalda. Recuerda ver la explosión, la inmensidad de un bello y desconocido espacio, armado solo con el conocimiento de que moriría allí y que Pepper estaría muy molesta por ello, cuando la vieja melodía abrumó con fuerza su mente silenciando todo lo demás.

_"Hey (hey), what the matter with your head, head"_

Es lo último que retiene antes de caer casi muerto a New York.

* * *

Jarvis le confirma, una vez que su vida no está en peligro inmediato, que la música que afirma escuchar no fue reproducida por ningún tipo de tecnología y que, de hecho, es probable que dado que las demás opciones están descartadas, ésta se deba al comienzo del fenómeno del Alma Gemela. Le recuerda que, escuchar una canción en su mente es la señal de que el camino a su persona destinada está fijado, y que las canciones, las mismas que dicha persona está escuchando, invadirán su mente hasta que finalmente se encuentren.

En ese momento solo habrá silencio en el mundo, y lo único que podrán escuchar es al otro.

* * *

El regreso a la vida trae consigo la inesperada consecuencia de descubrir y tener que afrontar que, de hecho, sí hay una persona destinada a él, por más increíble que eso sea. Trae también el efecto de que tiene que aprender a lidiar con las canciones que no se detendrán. Y si es honesto, Tony no tiene idea de cómo manejar nada de ello.

Sus primeros días luego del hallazgo de una supuesta alma gemela (y todavía siente incredulidad), se basan en estar demasiado ocupado para dedicarle más que unos pocos segundos, con suerte minutos, al tema. Hay, después de todo, mucho trabajo que hacer.

Tony arregla New York, forma un equipo de inadaptados superhéroes, e ignora el ruido sordo en el fondo de su mente.

(Pero realmente no puede, ¿no? No puede hacer ni siquiera una de esas cosas lo suficiente para que importe.)

Por un tiempo, nada cambia.

* * *

No puede desatender por siempre la música. Tampoco el significado de su estancia en su cabeza.

Cuando no hay villanos que enfrentar, ciudades que salvar, o políticos con quienes conversar, tiene tiempo de pensar. Para ese momento las melodías, que ahora reconoce de la década de los setenta, son parte de su vida.

Hay música mientras toma café, música cuando trabaja en su laboratorio, música cuando lucha contra el villano de turno.

Por mucho tiempo, Stark pensó que era uno de los que se libraban de la molestia de tener alguien destinado. Era agradable pensar que podría estar con quien quisiera, sin la obligación de atarse a una persona.

Por supuesto, él no era tan afortunado.  
Había cierta frustración en saber que el destino ya había decidido con quién él debía pasar el resto de su vida.

Piensa que, quizás, estaría más conforme con su alma gemela si ésta no escuchara las mismas canciones una y otra vez. Le molesta lo repetitivo, el estancamiento que el desconocido elige tener. Como si no hubiera millones de tipos de música diferentes en el mundo.

Con un suspiro de frustración, ahoga la aburrida música mental con algo de la propia.

* * *

Un período de silencio se asienta en su mente.

Stark no sabe por qué la persona encargada de abrumar la misma de manera regular con música de los setenta decide de pronto parar, pero le inquieta. Le molesta (le preocupa).

Al principio lo encuentra como un respiro, estar solo con sus pensamientos es una alegría bienvenida, hasta que ya no lo es. El silencio, ya tan extraño, se siente de alguna manera mal. Casi como si alguna parte faltara. Es fastidioso, y le provoca picazón.

Lo soluciona pidiendo a Jarvis colocar alguna de sus listas de reproducción.

No sólo sirve para concentrarlo, sino que evita que su mente vaya por rumbos peligrosos. No lo piensa demasiado, pero quizás incluso evita que la del desconocido también.

Una parte traidora espera que le guste AC/DC. Aunque en verdad no le importa.

* * *

Cuando los sonidos vuelven, Tony está en su laboratorio mejorando un diseño que lo molesta desde hace días, mucho más ansioso que de costumbre. Hay café cerca, y manchas de aceite en sus manos. Pero entonces la voz agotada que recita las mejores maneras de resolver el problema en su mente está de pronto acompañada con acordes y solo... todo se detiene, todo parece estar en orden otra vez. El efecto es inmediato. Siente la tensión, que no sabía tener encima, por fin abandonar su cuerpo.

Es un alivio, piensa. No solo el/la idiota sigue con vida, sino que agrandó sus gustos musicales al menos un poco.

Él vuelve a trabajar, con la letra de "Mr. Blue Skye" de fondo.

* * *

En este punto de su vida está acostumbrado a escuchar al menos una canción al día. La lista de reproducción completa si su otra mitad está de humor. Quizás por ello no debería sorprenderse cuando "Come a little bit closer" se reproduce al mismo tiempo que observa los cadáveres de sus amigos.

Es inapropiado, pero ayuda, en cierta manera. Lo obliga a ordenar su mente.  
Lo hace plantar sus pies en la tierra, reclamando que lo que ve no es real (no puede serlo). Aleja la pesadilla con versos románticos y hasta humorísticos.

Pero arruina por completo la melodía. Sabe, con toda certeza, que no podrá volver a escucharla sin pensar en cadáveres.

* * *

Sus propias listas de reproducción ahogan nuevamente el sonido en su cabeza.

No ... exactamente odia la música de su otra mitad. Simplemente no quiere escucharla ahora. Y por un tiempo, así se mantiene.

No dura demasiado. No solo porque no puede luchar en todo momento con el idiota muy persistente que tiene asignado, sino porque al final del día, su música es un consuelo que no sabía necesitar.

En Siberia, cuando las cosas no pueden ir peor y siente que se romperá en pedazos, si es que la muerte no lo reclama primero, lo único que lo motiva a salir de la base es "Go all the way".

Es extraño, no había pensado que su alma gemela volvería a escuchar las primeras canciones luego de que descubrió un mundo más vasto de música. Con un frío que se entierra hasta lo más profundo de su ser, con un cansancio y enojo aún más profundos, piensa que además de inesperado es adecuado. Es casi como si su otra mitad lo sintiera a punto de renunciar y le exigiera con presunción levantarse. Observando el techo con el ceño fruncido, solo se le ocurre que puede responder de una manera.

— Vete a la mierda.

Cuando vuelva al complejo, piensa abrumar al individuo desconocido con todo lo que pueda encontrar.

Hasta entonces, tararea la letra junto al cantante.

_"Please, go all the way"_

* * *

El mundo necesita salvarse otra vez, por supuesto. Y su otra mitad piensa que la canción de fondo para esta ocasión debe ser "The Rubberband man". No está tan en desacuerdo con esa opción.

Sin embargo, ésta no dura para siempre.

Entre un parpadeo y el otro, Tony enfrenta un problema cada vez mayor. Está peleando con aliens (¿cuándo se volvió esta su vida?), y luego en una nave espacial con rumbo a un planeta desconocido con una clase de mago y, por supuesto, el niño que _no_ quería llevar. Entonces el niño lo interrumpe, porque eso hacen los mocosos hoy en día, en su muy importante discusión con el mago de cuarta, y Tony está cansado, más de lo que ha estado en un tiempo, pues así no era cómo se suponía que sería el día, las referencias a cultura pop no es algo que pueda tolerar por mucho tiempo.

Lo señala, advirtiendo al niño. Pero el universo decide no darle un descanso y una pequeña explosión se forma a sus pies. Luego de ello, no hay más sonido.

Un terror distante le invade cuando toma nota de que no puede escuchar, ni voces, ni sonidos, pero su mente decide ignorar esto por el bien de la supervivencia, así que la adrenalina lo mueve lo suficiente para enfrentar a lo que sea que tenga enfrentar, su cuerpo moviéndose casi en automático ante las amenazas desconocidas.

(Hay una risa distante, es lo único que sus oídos registran.)

Sin embargo, rápidamente las cosas se tuercen. Hay un arma en la cabeza de Peter, y la desesperación de perder al muchacho lo asusta más que cualquier otra cosa. Iron Man responde apuntando al desconocido no muy inteligente en el suelo, sin mucha idea de qué más está sucediendo a su alrededor. Más allá del arma apuntando al niño, no sabe nada más.

— ¡Todos quédense en donde están y se me relajan!

Salvo lo que dice esa persona. Su voz es lo único que puede escuchar.

.

.

.

Y probablemente éste no era el mejor momento para encontrar a su alma gemela. Al tarado que tiene de alma gemela.


	2. Espacio&Tierra

**28\. Oct. Espacio / Tierra**

* * *

Sería fácil, piensa. Sólo debería tomar su mano. O aceptar de alguna manera menos humillante. Un "¡Diablos, sí!" probablemente serviría lo bastante bien.

De cualquier manera, es tentador. Tentador de una manera que la vida en la Tierra ya no lo es.

Ha visto, _deslumbrado_, pequeños destellos de lo que es el Espacio, de lo que es una vida fuera de su planeta. Y Tony está _encantado. _Hay tanto por aprender, conocer, experimentar.

Pero el Espacio no es todo por lo que le atrae.

Los guardianes, _Quill_, le están dando una oportunidad como ninguna otra. No solo de viajar por la galaxia, sino también de _pertenecer_. Y él la quiere.

Sería fácil, solo decir que sí.

Puede imaginarlo, viajar en el Milano. Haciendo cosas buenas, cosas malas, a veces un poco de ambas. Conviviendo con un equipo lleno de idiotas a los que, a pesar de todo, sí les importa. Tarareando canciones junto con ellos, festejando y riendo, discutiendo y cometiendo errores. Quiere imaginarse, junto a un equipo que no le echaría la culpa por cada cosa. Que lo quiere allí.

Con un equipo que, al final del día, sin importar lo que pasara, seguiría siendo una familia.

Pero Tony abandonó la irresponsabilidad hace mucho.

Duele, ver la tonta sonrisa entusiasmada y esperanzada de Quill. La misma emoción —aunque quizás más oculta en unos que otros— en la cara de los demás guardianes.

Pero Iron Man, Tony Stark, tiene responsabilidades en la Tierra que no puede abandonar. No importa cuánto duela, cuánto desea ser egoísta. No importa cuánto anhela tomar la estúpida mano de Peter por más malditamente humillante que sea.


	3. Pasado&Futuro

**29 Oct. Pasado / Futuro**

* * *

Hay algo aterrador en pensar que existen otros catorce millones seiscientos cuatro futuros en los que han fallado. Que solo existe uno en el que han ganado.

Se pregunta, no por primera vez, en qué se diferenciaban todos esos futuros. ¿Eran detalles insignificantes o escandalosamente grandes los que cambiaban el curso?

A la larga, sabe que no importa. Strange no les dirá todo lo que hicieron mal, no hay tiempo para eso —¿Contarles podría ser también un detalle que altera el curso?—, y aunque Tony sabe que las probabilidades no están a su favor, tampoco significa mucho para él; las probabilidades nunca están a su favor.

Tony no sabe si ganarán en éste, o si perderán como en otros. Pero piensa hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Y aunque los autodenominados "Guardianes de la Galaxia" parecen a simple vista solo un grupo de idiotas, sabe que también lo harán.

Por otra parte, hay algo agradable en tener a alguien cuidando de su espalda. Strange, el niño, los guardianes. No son su equipo, Quill definitivamente no es Rogers —lo que es aceptable en este momento, incluso agradable—, pero están ahí, y eso significa mucho para él.

Mientras arman el plan, algo decente y que tiene algunas posibilidades de funcionar, Quill le sonríe. Gesticulando al improvisado equipo cada vez más confiado en su loco plan. Stark siente que su propia confianza aumenta a pesar de su renuencia. Él no puede evitar resoplar antes de hacer una leve mueca—sonrisa— de respuesta.

_Stark no ve la expresión de Stephen, lo rápido que palidece al ver su sonrisa. Él no sabe que el presente que están viviendo ya está condenado al igual que su futuro. No sabe que esa sonrisa dedicada a Star-Lord jamás sucedió en el único en el que ganaron. No sabe que esto, ahora es otro futuro que su versión pasada verá fallar o ganar._


End file.
